


momentum

by AsheliaHime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia Angst, Chapter 9, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: But was the Oracle entitled to her own happiness? She wasn't sure.





	momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Ignis made me wish for an alternate reality where Luna lives and made me want to write again.  
> It feels more like a character study so far, but I really want to create a reality where Noctis and Luna can be happy (with a second chapter).  
> Please, bear with me since English isn't my native language and this was just written out of love for the characters (and fandom).

Lunafreya's steps echoed in the stoned hallway of Camelia Claustra's estate. Despite the warm temperatures outside she felt cold, not sure if it was caused by the marble absorbing the sun's warmth from outside or her own health playing tricks on her.

She knew - _felt_ \- there wasn't much time left. That's why she allowed herself this once to fulfill her own childish desire. Her whole life she had put the wellbeing of other's first, facing her duties no matter how challenging it seemed. She healed every tainted or lost soul on her way, every illness she could muster the strength to fight. Seeing the smile of the cured or their family's faces always was reward enough, she thought. But was it really?

Of course it made her happy, to be of use to the people. To keep that spark of hope alive when everything was turning for the worse. But it wasn't her own happiness. It was theirs. She could feel it for a moment but it wasn't something to warm her heart in the nights that grew ever longer.  
Ravus had told her so many times, she'd be too selfless. She'd deserve a little happiness of her own. But was the Oracle entitled to her own happiness? She wasn't sure.  
She never met another Oracle except her own mother and looking back she couldn't tell if the woman had experienced what she was longing for now.

(Even if she wanted to believe it since she had Ravus and herself. Her mother never told them much about their father or the kind of relationship they had. If it was for political reasons. To ensure the surviving of the Fleuret lineage.)

The noise faltered as she halted in front of a heavy door - the only obstacle between her and the Prince she missed for over an decade now. The door was huge compared to her fragile form and she felt like facing an impossible task. She inhaled, bracing herself for what's to happen once she overcame the last steps.

There was laughter on the other side. She couldn't hear the words clearly but they seemed to joke and tease. There was a deep voice bristling with confidence. A stern but gentle one with a British accent. And a boyish one full of energy that seemed a little out of place, but she could imagine it was Prompto.  
It was the last one of the four speaking that made her heart stop. He sounded annoyed. Affectionate. Used to the joking, minimal offended by the comments that would leave others raging. It wasn't the voice she had heard 12 years ago, the one she heard in her head any time she read his letters over the years, but she didn't doubt it was him. She could still hear his childlike demeanor in his voice.

Her eyes glistened with tears of happiness. Her heart swelled at the memory of his younger self, who had troubles to make friends and bound to a wheelchair in contrast to the change he had accomplished in her absence. Being that close and able to hear him laugh was more than she could ask for, was it? She found herself leaning against the door - the closest she could get without actually opening it.

Gladiolus. Ignis. Prompto.

She wanted to meet them. She wanted to introduce herself, listen to their stories - adventures - that brought them here. To her.

Her hand reached for the door handle.

Of course, she new the overall reason. The war. Nifleheim's proposal for Tenebrae and Lucis's to unite their kingdoms through marriage.

(Was it even what Noctis wanted? She already wondered so many times. Never brave enough to voice her concern in her letters to him, afraid the answer might crush her and her resolve. A broken heart would never be capable of fighting the darkness. Instead she hold on to their shared memories. The uninformed boy she promised her support. She couldn't fail him.)

She hadn't noticed the moment her hands started trembling, her fingers already numb at the metal of the door. She knew these symptoms and turned away at once.  
As long as her legs still supported her weight she needed to get away. She couldn't allow them - or any of the servants close - to see her this weak. It had already been so hard to see Ravus' pained expression who was already aquainted with her worsening condition for years.

The Oracle was the symbol of hope but even a god's blessing came with a price. Something she was willing to pay for them all so that he wouldn't fail his calling. They would both succeed.


End file.
